After One Weeks
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "... Aku ingin kau saja. Dan itu sudah sangat cukup di hari ulang tahunku," SasuNaru, sho-ai, AU, don't like, don't read! Fict for Sasuke's Born Day.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, ****Boys Love, Out of Characters, Alternative Universe. Don****'****t like, don****'****t read!**

**-o0o-**

**~After ****One Weeks~**

_**by: Aoi no Tsuki**_

_**for**_

_**Sasuke**__**'**__**s Born Day

* * *

**_

_**July, 16**__**, 2010**_

"Teme, seminggu ke depan aku akan menginap di rumahmu. Hehehe..."

"Apa, Dobe?"

Pagi hari ini aku dikagetkan oleh dirinya. Seorang Dobe yang kusayangi. Ya, dialah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda pirang yang memiliki mata biru yang indah. Sebuah tas yang cukup besar tergenggam di tangannya. Benarkah dia akan menginap... di rumahku? Ck, benar-benar Dobe.

"Menginap di rumahmu, oke?" serunya menampakkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"..."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Aku masuk," Dengan wajah ceria dan tak berdosanya, ia berjalan melewatiku yang masih terdiam di depan pintu masuk. Betapa tak sopannya ia di rumahku ini. Tapi, biarlah.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Dobe?" tanyaku yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dia memberikan cengiran lebarnya lagi ke arahku. Bersinar layaknya sang matahari.

"Eng... Karena Ayah bilang kau ditinggal keluar kota selama satu minggu. Iya, 'kan? Aku juga tak melihat siapa-siapa di sini," ujarnya melihat sekeliling lalu mengambil remot televisi yang berada di atas meja. "malam ini acara TV apa yang bagus, Teme?"

Spontan, aku melihat ke arahnya. Suara cempreng itu sedikit mengagetkanku. Oh, Dobe.

"Seharusnya kau pulang saja," seruku datar tanpa memandangnya.

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" Mungkin saat ini wajah bingunglah yang ia tampakkan. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. "kau tak suka aku ada di sini?" Ada nada rendah dari kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Aku tak ingin membuatnya bersedih.

Kini aku menatap mata birunya. Tersirat kekecewaan di mata yang indah itu. Lagi-lagi aku hanya terdiam memandangnya. Kami berpandangan selama beberapa detik. Tanpa suara dan sepatah kata apapun.

Dia menghela napas panjang lalu berkata, "Aku lebih baik pulang saja." Serunya seraya berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. Ia mulai mengambil langkah pertamanya. Mungkin ia benar-benar akan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku menahan lengan karamel itu. Menahannya agar tetap tinggal di sini, bersamaku.

"Setelah ini ada acara TV yang bagus. Jangan pergi dan tetaplah duduk manis, Dobe." ujarku yang menggeret tubuhnya kembali ke sofa. Dan itu berhasil, kini ia duduk di sampingku.

Mata birunya mulai bergerak ke arah layar kaca televisi. Tak ada seruan yang datang darinya. Wajah tan itu berekspresi datar dan aku tak menyukainya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi kutarik lengan karamel miliknya hingga tubuh itu jatuh dalam dekapanku. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat-erat hingga aroma jeruk tercium dengan jelas di indera penciumanku. Dan inilah Dobe-ku.

**_a.n.t_**

Berdua bersamanya membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diriku. Perasaan itu terasa menggebu-gebu. Ekor mata onyx-ku melirik ke arahnya. Sebuah senyuman dapat kulihat dari wajah manisnya. Begitu menenangkan dan menghangatkan hatiku. Mengapa hanya senyuman yang menghias di wajah tan itu?

"Teme," Panggilan yang datang darinya membuatku terhenyak.

"Hn?"

SET!

Gerakan itu membuat wajahku panas. Si Dobe itu bersandar di lenganku dengan beban tubuh yang bisa dibilang berat. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Sangat menyayangimu."

Wajah karamel itu begitu dekat. Mata birunya berkilat di remang-remang kegelapan. Begitu manis. Aku hanya bisa terdiam karenanya. Oh... Kuatkan aku untuk ini Kami-Sama.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Dia akhirnya melepaskan diri dariku dan duduk bersandar di sofa lagi. Itu melegakan, tapi juga mengecewakan untukku. Dan yang kusesalkan adalah balasan kata 'sayang' untuknya yang belum kuucapkan.

"Eh, mau ke mana, Teme? Jangan tinggalkan aku!" pekiknya yang melihatku berdiri dari sofa.

"Jangan berlebihan, Dobe! Aku hanya ke dapur,"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Teme!"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Dobe!"

"Jangan lama-lama,"

"Hanya ke dapur, Baka-Dobe!"

**_a.n.t_**

_**July, 18**__**, 2010**_

_**Konoha High School (07.25**__** a.m.)**_

"Hari ini kita melakukan rotasi tempat duduk. Jadi, untuk kalian semua harap mengambil nomor yang telah disediakan."

Perintah itu diberikan oleh Kakashi-Sensei selaku wali kelas di kelasku ini. Semua menerimanya dengan lapang dada, tapi dia... tidak.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin dekat dengan Teme! Tempat dudukku tak boleh berpindah!" protesnya dengan suara cempreng miliknya. Itu begitu keras dan memekakkan telinga. Oh, Dobe.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Naruto. Semua harus mengambil nomor tempat duduknya." Kali ini Kakashi-Sensei menahannya dengan perkataan yang menurutku tak berguna untuk si Dobe.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Aku harus duduk di dekat Te-"

"Patuhi peraturan, Naruto!"

"Akh! Sial!" geramnya kesal.

Adu mulut itu terselesaikan dengan Dobe yang tak bisa mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Teme!" Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah memelas. Aku tak tak tega. Sungguh tak tega melihatnya.

"Tak apa 'kan, Dobe? Kita masih sekelas,"

"Tidak!"

"Naruto-Dobe, aku masih di sini." Kusentuh puncak kepala pirangnya. Wajah tan itu malah tertunduk.

"Aku tak bisa dekat dengan Teme 'kan. Menyebalkan!"

"Terima saja, Dobe."

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Ghaa!"

"Berisik, Dobe!"

**_a.n.t_**

_**July, 19**__**, 2010**_

_**Konoha Street (02.30)**_

"Teme!" Suara itu datang bersamaan dengan terjangan yang datang darinya, Naruto-Dobe.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protesku yang merasa sesak karena dia memeluk leherku kuat-kuat.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-Teme," ujarnya yang melepaskan pelukan yang mencekikku.

"Ck, Dobe."

"Arigatou, Sasuke. Aku sayang kau," Pelukan kedua yang datang darinya, lagi. Tapi ini berbeda. Dia memelukku dengan sewajarnya dan ini tak mencekik.

Sayang? Ya, aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Dobe. Aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya dan itu dibalas dengan sebuah cengiran lebar darinya.

"Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou. Karena kau aku bisa mengerjakan soal ulangan dengan mudah. Hehehe... Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou..." Dia berkata berulang-ulang sambil menciumi keningku. Manis dan menyenangkan.

Semua orang yang berada di sekitar kompleks perumahan yang kulewati melihat kejadian ini. Benar-benar memalukan. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karenanya.

**_a.n.t_**

_**July, 21**__**, 2010**_

_**Sasuke**__**'**__**s House**_

"Teme jangan sakit. Teme, jangan mati. Teme, jangan tinggalkan aku,"

"Aku hanya sakit demam, Dobe. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, baka!"

Hari ini aku hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Hari ini juga aku tak masuk sekolah begitu pula dengan Dobe-ku. Sedari tadi ia berada di sampingku dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Aku tak ingin membuatnya begitu. Sungguh tak ingin.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Teme. Aku sayang kau, sangat menyayangimu."

"Hn."

Setelah itu sebuah dekapan darinya pun datang. Dan itu menghangatkanku.

**_a.n.t_**

_**July, 22**__**, 2010**_

"Teme, aku pamit pulang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya dan maaf merepotkan," Perkataan darinya berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di dahiku. Sejenak aku hanya terdiam lalu tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi sebuah cengiran lebarlah yang ditampakkannya.

"Hn, Dobe. Kau sangat merepotkanku," Jemari pucatku mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya. Dengan sebuah gerakan, ia pun berbalik menuju arah pintu. Menyentuh kenop pintu itu lalu membukanya. Dan...

BLAM!

Dengan suara itu, sosoknya pun menghilang dari pandangan mataku. Baru begini saja aku langsung merindukannya.

"Dobe..."

Sehari sebelum aku menginjak usia 17 tahun. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Apa dia menyadarinya? Hari ini seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkinkah dia melupakan hari 'itu'?

**_a.n.t_**

_**11.50**__** p.m.**_

Aku menghela nafas panjang pada detik ini. Tak ada kabar darinya sejak ia meninggalkan rumah ini. Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tak biasanya ia melakukan ini. Tak ada telepon dan juga pesan darinya.

_**11.57 p.m.**_

Kegelisahan masih melekat di hatiku. Tujuh menit sudah berlalu dan aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku.

"Akh! Dobe."

_**11.59 p.m.**_

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu di rumah ini. Satu gerakan membuatku terbangun dari posisi tidurku. Dengan langkah cepat, aku menuruni anak tangga di rumah ini. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati pintu berwarna cokelat itu. Mungkin Ayah dan Ibu sudah kembali dari negara tetangga.

KLEK!

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Mencurigakan untuk seseorang yang datang tengah malam seperti saat ini. "Sia...?" Perkataanku terputus ketika sosok pirang itu terlihat di depan mataku. "Do-"

_"Happy born day_, Sasuke-Teme." ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya di depanku. "apa aku telat mengatakannya?" lanjutnya yang kini melihat ke arah jam yang melingkar di tangan tan-nya.

Hari ini, tepat pada pukul 00.00 _a.m._ ucapan dan juga sosoknya ada untukku. Mengejutkan dan sulit untuk mencerna hal ini. Aku... Aku... Aku benar-benar terkejut, tapi juga senang. Teramat senang.

Dobe-ku adalah orang yang pertama kali mengucapkan 'selama ulang tahun' dengan perkataan yang berbeda. Yang terindah yang pernah ada.

"Heh! Ternyata aku telat satu menit, Sasu-"

Tak peduli dengan perkataan selanjutnya aku langsung mengecup bibir manisnya. Senang. Aku teramat senang.

"Arigatou, Naruto. Arigatou, My Dobe." ujarku yang kini memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dapat kurasakan dia tersenyum, senyuman khas ala Dobe yang kumiliki.

"Hehehe... Kau ingin kado apa, Sasuke? Aku pasti akan membelikannya untukmu,"

"... Aku ingin kau saja. Dan itu sudah sangat cukup di hari ulang tahunku,"

"Eh? A-aku?"

Tanpa menjawab aku langsung menggeret lengannya. Keluhan datang dari bibir manisnya dan aku tak menghiraukannya. Langkah terakhir untuk memasuki kamar milikku. Dan...

BLAMM!

Ronde akan dimulai saat ini. Untuk diriku dan juga Dobe.

"Hwaa! Baka-Teme!"

_**Friday, July-23-2010**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**__**'**__**s Birthday**_

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
